The Girl With 2 Family's
by twinsmother
Summary: This is a story that I made up. Don and Charlie find out that they have a sister they never knew. They also find out that for the last few years she has been dating Colby and that she has known that Don and Charlie where her brothers for just as long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

-Kim's Mothers House-

She was in the driveway shoveling snow when she saw a car she didn't know pull up in front of the house. Then she saw him getting out of the car. She started to put the shovel down as he walked up the drive way. But she stopped to laugh at him. He had never been here before at least not in the winter time. So watching him try to climb up a slopping driveway full of snow was pretty funny.

He saw her laughing and thought that maybe that was a good sign. But he wasn't sure. But what didn't like was that he had to climb a driveway in the snow. Now he knew why she never wanted to come here this time of year when she lived with him back in L.A. Once he made it to the top he stopped in front of her. He knew what he was going to say once he got there but now he was just standing there wet from the snow with nothing to say. Colby was worried that he might have made a big mistake coming here, but he had to find out once and for all how she really felt about him. There was no turning back now.

So what is that you want Colby? I'm guessing that there is something or you wouldn't have come all the way out here.

There is something I came here for and it's just that you won't answer your phone or return any of my emails. I had to know if there was still something there between us. I still love you. And I know you still love me to or you wouldn't be standing here talking to me right now.

Why are you so sure that it's because I still love you?

Because you would have walked in the house and left me out here in the cold if you didn't. Plus you stood there and laughed at me a I fell in the snow a few time coming up this driveway.

Okay so you got me there. Yes part of me still loves you, but the other part is truly hurt by what you did to me. I don't know if I can for give you for that right now. Maybe some day but not right now. The wound is still fresh and I need time to think about things.

I understand that and I want to give you that space, but it hurts too much not having you so close to me. How can I make this up to you? Please just tell me that.

Well, you can start by telling me the truth about what really happened that night. Why did that guy want to kill you? And why when he couldn't find you he came after me? He almost killed me Colby she said as she started to cry.

It had something to do with a case we where working on. At the time I couldn't tell you anything about it. And now I can. I am so sorry that he hurt you. I had no idea that he even knew about you. Hell no one at work even knew about you. I know that's no excuse but its true. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you, but you have to give me a chance to do that. He walked closer to her and put his arms around her. I love he whispered in to her ear.

She wanted to push him away, but she missed being in his arms. His smell was so sweet. She remembered that smell and missed it so much. She let him hold her. She didn't want to let go. She looked up at him.

You have to promise me that you let us take it slow and talk about thinks when they come up. Like if I am ever going to be in danger again I want to know so that I can leave or go somewhere I can be safe.

I promise you that I will tell you what I can and to make sure that I never put you in that place again. I never wanted to get you hurt. I never meant for that to happen.

He looked in to her eyes and then leaned in to kiss her. He missed this and never wanted it to end.

She looked up at him and knew she had to tell him that this wasn't the only reason or the main reason for her leaving L.A. She didn't know if he would understand, but she had to hope that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back In L.A

Epps Home

Don and Charlie where sitting at the kitchen table when there father walked in with a box in his hand. He set it down next to them and then sat down himself. He didn't know how he was going to tell them that they had a sister but he thought now was the best time. After all they are hardly around long enough for him to tell them anything. So now was a good time.

Hey dad! What's in the box Don asked?

It's some old and new photo's that I thought the two of you should take a look at.

There not more of our baby photos are they Charlie asked taking the box from the middle of the table.

No there not baby photos of you, but there are some baby photos in there of your baby sister Allan said.

Did you just say baby sister asked Don? Because we don't have a sister dad.

Are you feeling ok dad Charlie asked?

Yes I am feeling very well thank you, and yes you do have a sister. You just never meet her because your mother and I gave her up for adoption when she was a baby. We where young when she was born and we already had Don to take care of. I had just lost my job and we had no extra money coming in. We decided then that it was best that we give her to someone that could better care for.

How come you never told us this before asked Don?

Because we never knew the right time or the right way to tell the two of you. And then with Charlie being a math genius at the age of three we lost track of it all and it never came up again. But we never stopped thinking about her. Then just before your mother past way we thought it best to tell you about her. But she died before we had a chance to tell the two of you.

Ok, but it's been eight years now dad, why wait so long to say anything till now.

And do you even know where to find her asked Charlie?

Yes I have known for a few years now, but when I asked her to come and meet the two of you she wasn't ready for that and I wasn't going to push her to do something she wasn't ready for. Her name is Kim Walden. She grew up in Maine with her parents and a brother and sister. She had a great life and she still does.

You said you have new photos in here of her Charlie asked as he opened the box?

Yes. She gave me a few of the ones she had. I hope the two of you won't be mad at her when you see some of those pictures's Allan said.

Why would we be mad at her? If she wasn't ready to meet us then there is no reason to be mad about it said Don.

I think this is why dad said that Charlie said as he handed one of the photos to Don.

Wait is that Colby with her in this one?

Yes it is. They meet a few years before I meet her. Colby never told you about the woman he was seeing?

He didn't tell us much about his life out side of work. Well he never talked to me about it. He and David are close so he might have told him. But I can't be mad at him for not telling me about her. He might not have even known anything.

He didn't until about a year ago Allan said. I meet them in the park for the first time since she contacted me five years earlier. That was when I told her about you guys.

Wow we have a sister said Charlie. She looks a lot like mom.

She does doesn't she said Don looking at the photo in his hand. So where is she now?

She moved back to Maine about six months ago. Don do you remember that girl that got shot. The one that was at Colby's place. The shooting was meant for Colby and not her.

Wait that was Kim. Colby told me that he was dating her and that the guy who shot her only did so because they couldn't get to Colby. I meet her at the hospital when I went to question her.

So why did she move back to Maine asked Charlie?

She never told me but she did promise to keep in touch and she has.

So that's where Colby went Don said out load but more to him self.

What are you talking Don asked Allan?

Colby put in for a two week vacation a month ago and he left last night. He never said where he was going, but I guess we all know now.

Do you think he is going to talk her in to coming back here asked Charlie?

I don't know Don said. I hope so.

Well I'm going to bed. You two can look through these some more and if you want to know anything else just ask me in the morning. I have an early class and I want to be refreshed before it starts. Good night boys.

Night dad they both said as they went back to looking through the box.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-Back at Kim's parents house-

-Maine-

Colby there is something I need to tell you she said as she stepped away from him. There is more to the reason I left L.A then just being shot.

He looked at her. He couldn't think of anything else that would make her want to leave other then being shot. What is it he asked?

I left because I was afraid to meet my own brothers. It was hard enough meeting Allan, but I didn't want to put anyone out. I saw how the three of them are together and I didn't want to mess that up by just showing up after all this time.

He took her in to his arms. There is nothing to worry about. Allan hasn't told them yet. Well as far as I know. But even if he did it's not going to change the they feel about each other trust me. I have been working with Don long enough to know that this would be a good thing for Don. He needs a woman roll model in his life. He doesn't talk much about his feelings and I think that is getting in the way of his relationship with Liz.

I don't know. I just don't want to say anything and then they hate me for… well being me. I don't know if I would be comfortable with all the questions thy might ask at first ether.

They could never hate you Kim. Once they get to know you and hear about your life and how good things are for you then you will feel better about the whole thing.

Your not trying to get me to move back to L.A right now are you?

Maybe he said smiling at her. It's not the same there with out you. I come up from work and your not there. It gets lonely around there.

I know but my family needs me. Mike is getting to old to shovel the snow of this driveway every year and he is never gonna fix the snow blower anytime soon. And Sarah needs help with her kids some times and mom is always working so I need to be here to help around the house.

Now I know you love your family and want to help them out, but there all old enough to take care of them self's.

And how would you know that?

Because we told him that when we called him a few days ago said Sarah. She walked up behind her when she wasn't looking.

Why would you do that? You know mom and Mike need help around here. And since you moved out there is no one here to help.

They can do this on their own. They have told you this before. They want you to be happy and we all know that Colby makes you happy. Yes we will miss you when you leave, but that's what the phone and emails are for sis.

She's right Colby said. So what do you think he said looking at her?

I guess it would be good to be out of my parent's home. I ate to leave them, but do need my own place. But before I do can we at least fix the snow blower for Mike so he doesn't have to shovel it by hand.

We can do one better Colby said. We can go and buy a new one. That way there won't be a chance that it will break down again.

You'd do that for him I asked looking at him with surprise on my face.

Of course. If it gets you to move back to L.A with me then yes. He kissed her and the three of them went in side to tell Mike and mom the good news.

-Back in L.A.-

-FBI Building-

Don walked in to work that morning still thinking about what he had learned from his father the night before. He and Charlie had stayed up late talking about Kim and wondering what she was like. They knew from looking at her photos that she looked more like their mother more then their father but that was all they knew. He thought about doing a background check on her to find out more, but he knew that would be going against what she wanted. Why wouldn't she want to me them? They had always wanted a sister growing up and now that they had one she didn't want anything to do with them right now. He Colby had told her about he and Charlie if anything. Just then David and Meagan walked in.

Hey guys can I talk to you for a minute.

Sure what's up asked Meagan?

Has Colby ever mentioned someone named Kim to ether of you?

Ya it's the girl he's been seeing for a few years now said David. Why is something wrong?

No there's nothing wrong. It's just that my dad told Charlie and me last night that she's are sister. Can you believe that?

Wait, so the girl Colby's been seeing is your sister asked Meagan? I didn't even know you had a sister.

Nether did I until last night. It's weird right? I mean I have always wanted a sister and nw I have one.

Have you meet her yet?

No she said she wasn't ready to mess up what my father and Charlie and I have. She doesn't want to come between us and make everyone mad or something like that. I mean I would love to get to know her and to have her in my life, but I can't force her to anything she's not ready to do. Hell Colby's known her longer then I have and I'm her brother he said with a half laugh.

Well maybe that will change sooner then you think David said as he started to walk away.

Hey wait. Do you know something?

Ya but Colby told me not to say anything. He said something about it being a surprise or something like that. He knows your father was going to tell you guys about her and that was one of the reason he took this vacation.

What so you think he's gonna bring her back here to L.A?

That's what it sounded like David said.

Alright. I guess I'll be ready for it then. I'll have to be right? He walked back over to his desk and got back to work. Meagan and David did the same with out another word.


End file.
